deathcookiefandomcom-20200213-history
Mercenaries/Session 1E
19:59 < Wulfric> Who do we have? 19:59 -!- You're now known as abudhabi 19:59 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:00 -!- Namaphry is now known as Ziggy 20:00 -!- Liam Liam@Nightstar-tih.681.141.81.IP has joined #Traveller 20:01 -!- Liam is now known as Nevar 20:02 -!- maz is now known as natsu 20:02 < abudhabi> I believe as of last session, you were on Romar. 20:02 < abudhabi> And you had some business planetside. 20:04 < Ziggy> Sort of. I think we were speculating on that. We were also going to do swords at some point. 20:04 < Arthur> Indeed. 20:05 < Arthur> Nevar is looking into legal jobs and how much of the weapon laws and such we can safely ignore while we're on one. Ziggy and myself were headed into the seedier parts of town to look for work there, with Natsu flying top cover. Also being invisible. 20:06 < abudhabi> Nevar: All firearms are restricted except shotguns and stunners, TL9+ items are restricted, and you're not allowed to spread news from off-world, in addition to using just about any computer programs not explicitly approved by the government. 20:06 * Nevar is absolutely thrilled about that /sarcasm 20:07 < abudhabi> Nevar: Make a Int/Soc + Broker roll, 6-24 hours, to look for jobs. 20:07 < Nevar> ((merc contracts won't absolve us of these restrictions then?)) 20:07 < Nevar> !2d6+3 20:07 < abudhabi> Arthur, Ziggy: Make an Int + Deception roll, 6-24 hours, to look for jobs. 20:07 -!- PainBot painbot@Nightstar-hq72t5.customer.cdi.no has joined #Traveller 20:07 * Ziggy has a protec suit, that's TL8! 20:07 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Deceptive. 20:07 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Deceptive.": (2+3)+3. Total: 8. 20:08 < Nevar> ! 2d6+3 : Looking for the Legal Jobs 20:08 < Nevar> !2d6+3 : Looking for the Legal Jobs 20:08 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Looking for the Legal Jobs": (1+4)+3. Total: 8. 20:08 < Ziggy> !2d6+4: Assuming they didn't notice the wafer jack. 20:08 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Assuming they didn't notice the wafer jack.": (1+1)+4. Total: 6. 20:11 < abudhabi> Concerning the prevalence of average Imperial technology: It's a lot like our little world. The world superpower has the best tech, the various vassal states have nearly as good tech or sometimes better in small amounts. Citizens of outlying provinces tend to have restricted access to industrial goods and high tech items, but still fight with weaponry at most a generation behind. 20:11 < abudhabi> They can't make it, but they sure as hell can buy it or steal it, and they do. 20:12 < abudhabi> Nevar: You find a job to find some terrorists hiding in the desert. 20:12 < abudhabi> (And kill or bring them in.) 20:12 < abudhabi> Arthur: You find a job to help some terrorists hiding in the desert to terrorize the local government. 20:13 * Nevar is not particularly keen on fighting terrorists with shotguns 20:14 < Arthur> (I assume this is actually described as freedom fighting trying to overthrow their oppressors) 20:14 < Ziggy> Pretty sure mercenaries aren't held to quite the same standard as civilians. 20:14 < Arthur> *fighters 20:14 -!- Ishmael PureLocke@Nightstar-ohncjs.gci.net has joined #Traveller 20:15 * Arthur relays his finds to Nevar and goes to figure out how much it pays. 20:15 < abudhabi> (Welcome back, Ishmael.) 20:15 * Nevar does not relay his find to Arthur when he finds out what he's found 20:15 < Ishmael> (Sorry about being gone the last couple weeks, been busy with the end of the semester, then thanksgiving and some other misc stuff) 20:16 * Nevar looks into how much the legal job pays 20:17 < abudhabi> Nevar: 50 KCr for the whole band of twelve. 20:17 < Ishmael> (Did the transcripts get put up?) 20:17 < abudhabi> (yes.) 20:18 < Ishmael> (could I get a link so I can skim through those?) 20:19 < abudhabi> http://deathcookie.wikia.com/wiki/Mercenaries 20:19 < abudhabi> Scroll down. 20:22 < abudhabi> Arthur: They're not exact about the payment. They're offering a cut of the profits from the run. 20:22 < Arthur> In that case, what are they targetting with their run? 20:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: The National Bank of Romar. 20:23 < Arthur> That does sound profitable. 20:24 < Arthur> "What do you think Ziggy, ready to be a bank robber?" 20:25 * Ziggy responds flatly, "Are you serious?" 20:26 < Arthur> "Do I look serious?" 20:27 < Ziggy> "Is that a trick question?" 20:27 < Arthur> "Do you always answer questions with questions?" 20:28 < Ziggy> "So, you're not serious. That's a relief." 20:31 * Nevar will wait at the ship for Arthur to come back to tell him the job he's found 20:32 * Arthur gets contact details for the bank job, promises to think the job over and gather some information on the bank. It wouldn't do him any good to accept now and find out his crew lacks the equipment necessary for the job later, after all. 20:33 < abudhabi> Alrighty. 20:35 < abudhabi> What next? 20:35 < Arthur> Return to the ship to see if Nevar found any jobs. 20:35 < abudhabi> You return! Nevar is there! 20:35 * Nevar will tell him about the job to capture these 12 terrorists - 50k pay 20:36 < Nevar> "so that job you found is looking rather interesting, wouldn't you say?" 20:38 < Arthur> "It sounds like we need some more information. Identities to start with, modus operandi, equipment." 20:39 < Nevar> ((would I have been able to get that at the time?)) 20:39 < Ziggy> "I can't imagine how this would work beyond landing in the desert, using heavy weapons to break into the vault, and escaping via ground car. Which sounds like a bad holovid." 20:41 < Arthur> "It does sound like their plan is a broad daylight stick up, which would lack serious finesse. Still, taking the bank job would the easiest way to locate them. With a little luck we can get them all to gather in one place before the attack and roll the lot of them up in one go." 20:42 < Ziggy> "I see." 20:43 < Ziggy> "If there was going to be an opportunity to repeat our performance before leaving Berg, this would be it. We can't trust them." 20:43 < abudhabi> Nevar: Sure. 20:44 < Ziggy> "If 'trust' can be used to describe the confidence that they'll be reliably fooled." 20:44 < Arthur> "Indeed, we'll have to arrange things so as to avoid collateral damage if they try to nuke us." 20:44 < abudhabi> Nevar: They're the Romar Liberation Front. They wish to overthrow the current government and enact wide-sweeping reforms of every facet of governance to bring about utopia. You have identities of half of them. Their equipment and location is unknown. 20:46 < Nevar> ((I'm guessing their platform can be described a insane?)) 20:47 < abudhabi> Nevar: Roll Education + Sci (History). 20:48 < Nevar> !2d6+2-3 : Social sciences were not a thing i did 20:48 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Social sciences were not a thing i did": (1+2)+2-3. Total: 2. 20:48 < Ziggy> ('It could work!') 20:48 < abudhabi> Nevar: They actually make a lot of good points. The government IS oppressive, and their proposed reforms are plausible. 20:50 < abudhabi> I mean, there's obviously nothing wrong with abolishing private property, nationalizing the hydroponics facilities or abolishing all customary inter-personal relations! :V 20:51 < abudhabi> (You can make up your own mind.) 20:51 < Ziggy> I think the Aslans might disagree. 20:51 < abudhabi> (Your historical knowledge just doesn't help you see the insanity.) 20:52 < abudhabi> Ziggy: They plan to evict all the Aslan and abolish the spice production. 20:52 < Ziggy> Oh, okay then. 20:53 * Arthur is certain the Aslan would disagree 20:55 < Arthur> "Well, I figure I'll have a chat with my contacts, see if they've heard anything of this group. Assuming nothing special comes up, we take both jobs and try to arrange things so that we end up meeting somewhere without civilians and offer them the choice between a peaceful surrender or unleashing Natsu." 20:55 < Ishmael> (is this spice blue :D) 20:58 < abudhabi> Nope. 20:59 < Ziggy> "If they're stupid enough to gather in one place to meet a group of disreputable off-world mercenaries, I'm surprised they haven't been caught by now. They could also be desperate..." 21:01 * Arthur goes to arrange a meeting with his contacts 21:01 < Ziggy> "Let's get moving and try not to blithely stumble into a trap." 21:01 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6-9+3 21:01 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6-9+3": (2+3)-9+3. Total: -1. 21:01 < Nevar> ((I take it the government job is more a bounty rather than something we have to say we're taking on?)) 21:02 < Ziggy> (We probably have to say unless we're going to do it with crossbows.) 21:02 < abudhabi> Arthur: You are getting pretty far from your normal area of operations. This world being of minor importance, in addition to being sparsely populated, you find yourself without anyone you actually know here. 21:02 < abudhabi> Arthur: You can, of course, try to find the contacts that you don't know. 21:03 < abudhabi> Roll me Int + Deception -2. 21:03 < Arthur> !2d6+3-2: Finding contacts 21:03 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Finding contacts": (3+3)+3-2. Total: 7. 21:03 * Ziggy 's contacts are mostly around Glisten! ...but Romar's no big deal for them, either. 21:03 < abudhabi> Arthur: They're too well hidden, it seems! 21:04 * Arthur weighs off the benefits and cons of showing up at whatever local center of government there is here with his ministry badge... 21:05 < Ishmael> (Ish has comp 0 as well) 21:06 < Arthur> "Right. Turns out the major I knew out here's retired and didn't leave a forwarding adress, we'll have to do some legwork ourselves for a change." 21:07 < Ziggy> "What, exactly, are we investigating?" 21:08 < Arthur> "We need to know what kind of equipment these guys are toting. If the government has a bounty on them, the bank job probably won't be their first gig so they've hit places before." 21:08 < Ziggy> "Hmph, that's as simple as reading the news." 21:09 < Nevar> "sounds like an entertaining job, we can get Near to do it" 21:09 < Arthur> "Somehow, I suspect the news 'round here is heavily censored. I want to know if these guys have any training, military or otherwise." 21:10 < abudhabi> (News are heavily censored.) 21:10 < Ziggy> "The only other place to get that information is the intelligence community. It's not like you can walk up to someone in a bar and ask, 'seen any RAM launchers lately?' 21:11 < Arthur> "In the meanwhile, I'm going to go and visit the naval base, see what they know if and they have any liaisons with local law enforcement I can leverage. Any information I find, I'll relay right to you guys so you can collate the data." 21:11 < Arthur> *And if they 21:12 < Ziggy> "I suppose we could also talk to past victims, if we must." 21:13 < Arthur> "That is the next step. Let me know if you locate any past victims." 21:14 < Ziggy> "Right, time to go poke the hive." 21:14 < Arthur> "Don't poke so hard you get stung." 21:14 * Arthur collects some things from his room and goes to visit the local Imperial navy base. Where is it around here anyways? 21:14 * Ziggy checks up on Near before leaving, to make sure she's not going to do something Kryzzyx would do while she's out. 21:16 < abudhabi> Arthur: Roll your... I forget the name of your favour-calling stat. The navy base is on the surface, in a facility separated from the settlements. 21:16 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Soc/Int + Carouse. 21:16 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Trust, you mean? 21:16 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Trust, you mean?": (2+2)+3. Total: 7. 21:16 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Near is, incredibly, not doing anything more dangerous than sightseeing the starport. 21:17 < Ziggy> Good enough for now! 21:17 < Ziggy> !2d6+2 21:17 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+2": (1+3)+2. Total: 6. 21:18 < abudhabi> Arthur: The commander there doesn't know you and doesn't trust you. You are politely told to leave, and not interfere with planetary matters. 21:20 < abudhabi> Ziggy: You hear some pretty wild rumours. Allegedly, the head of the terrorist organization is the son of the noble in charge of this planet. 21:20 < Ziggy> Wacky. 21:20 * Nevar will try and see if he can find anyone working in his old game - arms smugling - and see if they can tell him anything. 21:20 < abudhabi> Nevar: Int + Deception. 21:20 < Ziggy> Maybe I can get information about the attacks directly with some research and questioning, instead. 21:21 < Nevar> !2d6+3 : Remeber the old days... 21:21 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "Remeber the old days...": (2+6)+3. Total: 11. 21:22 < Ziggy> The news probably announces that they happened, even if the details are just 'and we gloriously prevented anything from happening'. 21:22 < abudhabi> Nevar: You almost instantly find some smugglers. They're practically operating in daylight, doing the spice trade. One of them alleges, without offering proof, that the supposed terrorists are actually funded by the Imperium for some reason. 21:23 < Nevar> ((can i find any information about this from the smugglers?)) 21:23 < abudhabi> Nevar: What details do you want? 21:24 < Nevar> ((why does he think the imps are funding the dissident group, weapons used by the group and how they're getting them)) 21:27 < abudhabi> Nevar: Your smuggler friend thinks it's a plot to expand the spice trade to destabilize the Aslan, which the current administrator stomps on as much as he can. He says that what the Imperials didn't predict that the terrorists would go against the spice trade at all, for unknown reasons. 21:30 < Ziggy> Computer roll to find news articles, investigation to find leads in them, ??? to follow leads, maybe... 21:30 < Nevar> ((any idea on weapons and where they come from?)) 21:31 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Int + Computers works. 21:31 < abudhabi> So does Int + Investigate. 21:31 < Ziggy> ?2d6+5: Yay investigate 21:31 < Ziggy> 12d6+5 21:31 < Ziggy> !2d6+5 21:31 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6+5": (4+6)+5. Total: 15. 21:31 < abudhabi> Nevar: They have gauss guns and vacc suits, according to word of mouth. 21:34 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Through feats of deduction, you find that the terrorists are being organized from here, the capital. They have a recruiting office in the cellar of a building next to the Governor's Palace. 21:36 * Arthur returns to the ship disappointed. 21:36 < Ziggy> @The, ahem, 'terrorists' are based out of the capital. It's possible they're led by the governor's son.@ 21:36 < Ziggy> (I guess this is a cellphone since TL10 comms are banned.) 21:36 < Arthur> @Do you have a location?@ 21:37 < Ziggy> @Yes, , basement. Note the governor's palace is .@ 21:38 < Ziggy> @This is not their headquarters, it's just an office.@ 21:38 * Nevar will return to the ship having dealt with the local smugglers later on 21:38 < Arthur> @Bet they know where to find more of them. Time to do some raids I think. Of course given the location, I'll want to deal with the locals first.@ 21:39 < Ziggy> @I'm starting to think we shouldn't get involved. The people who hired us for this job clearly don't have this information or they'd be investigating their own government.@ 21:39 < Arthur> (So, I'm guessing there's some form of secret service responsible for the security of the palace?) 21:40 < Arthur> @The base commander wanted nothing to do with it either. Nevar, you have anything?@ 21:41 < Nevar> @Scuttlebut says the local rebels were funded originally by Imperial sources in an attempt to grow the spice trade to distabilise the Aslan - also their kit is apparently gaus guns and vac suits@ 21:41 < Nevar> @Apparently that didn't work though since they're also stomping down on the spice trade@ 21:43 < Arthur> @That might explain the base commander's response. If it's Imperial, it's gone very wrong and they want to get as far away as possible. It'd also be a good way for us to make a name. I'm going to try and arrange a meeting with whoever runs palace security. If I can get them on our side, we'll hit the office Ziggy located and go from there. If they're uncooperative we'll drop that location in their laps and leave.@ 21:44 < Arthur> @Our opponents may have gauss and vacc suits, so we're not going in there unless we can go all out. Get to the ship and get kitted out, I'll call back as soon as I have word either way.@ 21:45 * Ziggy isn't sure what that means, but returns to the ship to trade her mid-tech duds for her combat vacc suit, and grabs her laser rifle and static sword. The rest of the armoury is mostly alien territory. 21:45 * Arthur heads to the palace or wherever the palace defenses are organised from, brings his Imperial ministry of justice ID and all. 21:46 < abudhabi> Arthur: You get an audience with Constable Markus. He doesn't appear happy to see you. 21:47 < Arthur> Constable Markus doesn't sound like the man in charge. 21:49 < abudhabi> "I *am* in charge of Palace Security. Now what do you want, Captain?" 21:49 < Ziggy> I'm pretty sure the entire police force of the planet is probably about two dozen. 21:49 * Arthur places his badge in front of the constable 21:51 < Arthur> "That would be agent. I have credible intelligence in regards to a terrorist force in the capital, consisting of local citizenry and possibly funded by forces hostile to the Imperium. My people are standing by in the starport to move in and begin apprehending suspects for interrogation." 21:51 < abudhabi> "Let's hear it." 21:53 < Arthur> "Your government has a contract out for the arrest of members of the Romar Liberation Front. My people uncovered possible links to outside forces and received intelligence indicating they are armed with at least gauss rifles and high tech vacc suits." 21:54 < Arthur> "They are operating an office out of the basement of and we have as of yet unverified evidence pointing at the involvement of someone in the governor's family." 21:55 < abudhabi> "What?! That's across the street from here!" He turns around to the window, which happens to open at that building. 21:56 < Arthur> "Hence why I'm here instead of asking for forgiveness afterwards. Understand that nobody outside this room must know what's to happen until the moment it does." 21:57 < Arthur> "Now, do I have your cooperation or am I going to drop this intel in your lap and leave you to deal with it?" 21:58 < abudhabi> The Constable considers: Allow some offworlder mercenaries to rampage right next to the palace, or deal with this shit themselves. 21:58 < Arthur> (What mercenaries? I'm very obviously not a mercenary) 21:59 < abudhabi> (MinJus agents masquerading as mercenaries. :V) 21:59 < Ziggy> Maybe the local press had a headline 'OFFWORLD MERCENARIES: WILL THEY RAMPAGE?' out this morning. 22:00 < abudhabi> (You lot ARE officially mercenaries, and his initial impression of you was a mercenary captain.) 22:00 < Arthur> (That means our cover is thorough) 22:02 < abudhabi> "Provided this information is accurate, I'll prefer to deal with it ourselves. One moment." 22:03 < abudhabi> He pushes a button. A secretary answers. "Tell Stig and Elsa that we're raiding Landing Street 7A. Thirty minutes tops." 22:04 < Arthur> "Your call. I'll have my people assemble what we have into a report and send it to you before we head off-world. You know where to reach me if you reconsider." 22:05 < abudhabi> "I'll remember." He opens up a closet and starts getting into riot gear. 22:05 * Arthur takes his things and heads back towards the ship 22:06 < Arthur> @Locals decided to try themselves. Natsu, you're on stand by for the next hour, if the locals call for back up I expect you out of the ship in under ten seconds. Everyone else, stay suited and keep your weapons at hand, we're writing a report and then we're leaving this world.@ 22:07 * natsu is standing buy ready to taken on a literal shit tonne of bad guys 22:07 < Nevar> @hurray for paperwork - do we get a reward for this?@ 22:08 < Arthur> @Good will and if it pans out well, a friend on this world.@ 22:09 < Arthur> @Oh, and we get to annoy whoever's responsible for this group without actually having our names on it anywhere. That's always a bonus in my book.@ 22:10 < Ziggy> @I've never been on a mission with military-grade weapons and armour in use before. Is the rifle enough?@ 22:11 < Arthur> @From what Nevar said, they've got high tech vacc suits, not combat armour. A laser rifle will make short work of that.@ 22:12 < Arthur> @And our armour will at least save your life if you get hit with a gauss weapon even if it doesn't stop it.@ 22:13 < Arthur> @You're trained with energy rifles, right? We'll see about getting you something a little more punchy on Glisten. Not much beats the laser rifle though, not without serious drawbacks.@ 22:13 * Ziggy starts laughing, then stops abruptly and finds somewhere out of the way to idle. 22:15 * Ziggy contacts Near to say, @We're getting ready in case we just accidentally set a civil war into high gear.@ 22:16 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6 22:16 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6": (1+1). Total: 2. 22:17 < abudhabi> Arthur: You lot don't get a call. You do hear explosions from the region of the palace and a cloud of smoke expanding above. 22:18 < Ziggy> @That's... not a good sound.@ 22:18 < abudhabi> Near gets into her combat gear. She seems enthusiastic about this. 22:19 < Arthur> @Indeed it's not. Nev, see if the locals want help with search and rescue.@ 22:19 * Nevar get on the comm to the palace 22:20 < Arthur> "And that is why the locals should learn to leave things like this to the professionals." 22:20 * Ishmael is just watching comms/news and laughing at the mini civil war 22:20 < abudhabi> Nevar: No answer. 22:20 < Nevar> @This is the Heimdal, do you need assistance? We have combat gear to assist if necessary@ 22:20 < Nevar> @Arthur, line's dead@ 22:21 * Ziggy carries Near's medical gear, so she doesn't collapse en route to the target. 22:23 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The regular state channel is interrupted. Suddenly, there's a guy with a gauss rifle and bloodied flak vest. "Citizens of Romar! The time of liberation is at hand! The corrupt tyrannical government of your oppressors has been overthrown! Look!" he holds up the corps that looks stunningly like the governor. "The vile Technocracy no more, this is the dawn of the Revolutionary Republic of Romar!" 22:23 < abudhabi> Arthur: You're like three kilometers from the palace. 22:24 * Ziggy facepalms as well as she can do with a vacc suit helmet on. 22:24 < Arthur> "Definitely should have listened..." 22:24 * Ishmael sips his space coffee, and forwards it to arthur 22:25 < Ziggy> "They could have done this at any time, but they didn't. We forced it to escalate." 22:25 < Arthur> "And looking at this guy, they wouldn't have stood a chance if they'd let us deal with it as we offered." 22:26 < Arthur> @So crew, do we feel like kicking over a coup and starting a democracy?@ 22:26 < abudhabi> Edu + Sensors, anyone? 22:26 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Sensors + Edu 22:26 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Sensors + Edu": (5+2)+3. Total: 10. 22:27 < Arthur> (Incidentally, is this guy with a gauss rifle and flak vest one of the terrorists we have an identity for or the governor's son?) 22:27 < abudhabi> Arthur: On the Imperial channel, the same guy is reminding all foreign Imperial citizens that this is an internal matter and that the new government will abide by the Accession Treaty just like the previous regime did. 22:28 < abudhabi> Arthur: Supposedly. You never did get any confirmation whether he is, and whether what he just did was offing his dad. 22:29 < Ishmael> (patricide funtimes) 22:29 < abudhabi> But yeah, this is the leader of the RLF, Olav Dang. 22:29 < Ziggy> "We can't stage a coup unilaterally, even if it was our fault. The navy would have grounds to intervene." 22:30 < Nevar> "and there's no one to counter coup for - as you can see from the TV" 22:30 < Arthur> "Actually, if I had evidence of outside intervention, we legally could. But we don't." 22:30 < Nevar> "unless we want to make a head without a corpse president for life?" 22:31 < Arthur> "Nev, contact them directly, offer medical assistance. I want to meet this guy in person and have one last chance at finding evidence for outside intervention." 22:32 < Nevar> "the derange guy screaming at people whilst holding up a bloodied corpse on live TV?" 22:32 < Arthur> "Yes, that one." 22:32 < Ziggy> "I doubt these are the only two factions in existence, particularly given Aslan and criminal interests have little to do with the technocracy or these socialists." 22:32 < Ishmael> "I'll head in if the crew is, but meddling in other species uprisings usually wasn't my job in the navy." 22:32 * Nevar muttering to himself "oh goody, I'm sure he'll be sensible and rational about the whole thing" 22:33 * Nevar gets on the comms 22:33 < Arthur> "If he's not, we can always glass the palace as we burn for orbit." 22:34 < Nevar> @This is the Heimdall, I'm looking to speak with.... well, whoever the central government is supposed to be right now?@ 22:34 < abudhabi> Ishmael: The TV channel changes again. This time it's some local in a security uniform. "All citizens are urged to remain calm and in their homes. This murderous madman will be stopped very soon." 22:34 < Arthur> "And that would the local government. Ziggy, see if you can get in touch with them?" 22:34 < Ishmael> "Right, so it's still ongoing by the way, are we picking sides or what?" 22:35 * Arthur tries constable Markus's comm 22:35 * Nevar switches to trying to get in contact with the socialist rebels 22:35 < Ziggy> "What, using social networking sites?" Sarcasm or not, she'll try offering their services that way. 22:36 < abudhabi> Nevar: You manage to get ahold of someone responding from the palace. @Things are busy here. What's your business, Heimdall?@ 22:36 < abudhabi> Arthur: Rrrrriiingggg... rrrrriiinnngggg... rrrriiiinnnngggg... rrriinn--@Who's this?@ 22:37 < Arthur> @Captain Arthur Steinmann. Is this constable Markus?@ 22:37 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Funny thing, the local internet seems down. 22:37 < Nevar> @You the Revolutionary front or the original government?@ 22:38 < abudhabi> Arthur: @That swine is dead. What do you want?@ 22:38 < Ziggy> "The net is gone. The most likely way to contact anyone is on foot." 22:38 < abudhabi> Nevar: @The only legitimate government of Romar is the People's Republic of Romar. (some whispers in the background) Er, the Revolutionary Republic of Romar, that is.@ 22:39 < Nevar> @Riiight... we're a mercenary company and my captain wants to talk to your leader@ 22:39 < Arthur> @To find out his status and find out if we could offer our help with the aftermath of those explosions.@ 22:39 < abudhabi> Nevar: @Mercenaries? We might have work for you. Hold on.@ 22:40 < Nevar> "Arthur, got them on the line for you!" 22:40 < Arthur> "Put it on speaker, I'm talking to some misfit with the constable's phone." 22:40 < abudhabi> Arthur: @Wait, aren't you those foreigners who we were talking to about the bank heist?@ 22:41 < Arthur> @That would be us, yes.@ 22:42 < abudhabi> You guys are getting another call. 22:42 * Arthur passes that to Ziggy 22:42 * Ziggy picks it up, then! 22:42 < Ziggy> "Mbesehro Nyasazehnd Zelihnd, how may I help you?" 22:43 < Ishmael> "Huh, well we're popular today, suppose mercenaries are always in high demand during 'transitional' periods." 22:43 < abudhabi> Loudspeakers: @Ah, the mercenary captain. How would you like to help us clean out the rest of the traitors from the outlying settlements? You would be well rewarded, straight from the treasury.@ 22:44 < abudhabi> Arthur: @Hey, good timing, I'm gonna tell the boss you called. Maybe he'll ring you up about a job.@ 22:44 < Arthur> @Already talking to him. I'm going to hang this up now.@ 22:44 * Arthur hangs up the comm to the Constable. 22:45 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @This is Sergeant Archer from Fallville. We're trying to organize a counter-op against the rebels. Can you assist?@ 22:46 < Arthur> @That sounds profitable. How much are we talking and how many people are apprehending?@ 22:47 < Ziggy> @Yes, we're armed and armoured, we only need a banner to fly under and a contract to sort out later.@ She looks sideways at Arthur. 22:47 * Arthur nods at Ziggy 22:47 < Arthur> @@Government forces?@@ 22:48 < abudhabi> Loudspeakers: @Your job, should you accept it, would be to pacify the remaining treasonous element in the outlying settlements. They are chiefly the remnant of the security forces and local ihatei militias. No more than a hundred, in all, scattered across a dozen towns. We're offering ten megacredits.@ 22:48 * Nevar sharp intake of breath 22:48 * Ziggy turns off her translator briefly, to reply. "Remnants, formed out of community governments from satellites, most likely." 22:49 < Ziggy> "I should say 'community services', to be precise." 22:49 * Arthur taps out "Take it" on his handcomp and shows it to Ziggy 22:50 < Arthur> @That sounds sufficiently profitable. To make this legal we'll need a signed contract before we move, I take it you have control of the palace?@ 22:50 * Ziggy nods, then tells the Sargeant, "The captain agrees." 22:52 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-pdi1tp.customer.tdc.net has joined #Traveller 22:52 < abudhabi> Loudspeakers: @Of course we do.@ 22:53 < Arthur> @We will be there in a few minutes.@ 22:53 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @Oh, thank goodness. We've got maybe fifty men, but they're scattered. I think just about everyone under arms in the capital got killed, I can't raise anyone there.@ 22:54 < Arthur> "Nev, see about flight permission from the port. If we can't get that we'll take the Speedle." 22:54 < Arthur> @Natsu, get eyes on the palace and capital, start spotting and counting threats but stay undetected for now.@ 22:55 < Nevar> "yeh, remember once we get out of here the locals can take pot shots with whatever they've got - its a warzone out there.... and I am looking forward to this a hell of a lot more than I should be!" 22:55 * Nevar gets on the comms to the port aurthorities requesting clearance 22:55 * natsu enables his cammo and get to spotting with his recon computer program 22:55 < abudhabi> Nevar: You get it. Along with an advisory about a civil war going on. 22:56 < Arthur> "Only thing around here that can do more than scratch the paint on the Heimdall is under control of the port." 22:56 < Ziggy> @They don't know your numbers and they're scared of you. All I can say is 'be careful'.@ 22:56 < Nevar> @Many thanks control, I'll bear that in mind - Heimdall out@ 22:56 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @We need to retake the capital, or they'll cut off power and supplies.@ 22:56 * Arthur double checks the link to the palace is closed 22:57 < abudhabi> Arthur: It is. 22:57 < Ziggy> @What are our targets, then?@ 22:57 < Arthur> "Ziggy, tell him he's going to need a new palace and ask the dear sergeant for other primary objectives." 23:00 < Ziggy> @The captain expresses a desire to destroy the palace before retaking utilities.@ 23:00 * Ziggy finds it a little difficult to keep her tone level. 23:00 < natsu> !2d6+2-1: recon with Computer 23:00 < PainBot> natsu rolled "recon with Computer": (1+3)+2-1. Total: 5. 23:00 < abudhabi> Ziggy: @Damn the palace, they probably killed everyone inside anyway.@ 23:00 < natsu> !2d6+1-1: sensors 23:00 < PainBot> natsu rolled "sensors": (5+4)+1-1. Total: 9. 23:00 < Ziggy> "He says it's OK." 23:01 < Arthur> "I wasn't asking for his approval." 23:01 < Ziggy> "It'll help in the aftermath." 23:01 < Arthur> "Nev, get us a good shot on the palace." 23:01 < abudhabi> So, are you lot flying yet? 23:02 < Arthur> @Ishmael, get on a turret.@ 23:02 < Nevar> "got it, you want this to look cool from the ground, I can do a roll as we pass over it?" 23:02 * Nevar punches it 23:03 < Arthur> "I want this look like we're approaching the palace to land at it until we start shooting." 23:03 < Nevar> @Strap in ladies and Gentlemen, we may experience some turbulance after we fire the first shots@ 23:03 * Arthur gets on the sensor 23:03 < abudhabi> Nevar: Dex+Pilot+2. 23:03 * Nevar takes it nice and steady on the run up to the palace 23:03 * Ziggy will get to the other turret, if no one else is already there. 23:04 < Nevar> !2d6+5+2 23:04 < PainBot> Nevar rolled "2d6+5+2": (5+5)+5+2. Total: 17. 23:04 < Arthur> !2d6+3: Spotting potential threats, critical infrastructure and juicy tar... Groups of armed revolutionaries. 23:04 < PainBot> Arthur rolled "Spotting potential threats, critical infrastructure and juicy tar... Groups of armed revolutionaries.": (6+1)+3. Total: 10. 23:04 < abudhabi> Nevar successfully pretends they're just coming in to land. 23:04 < abudhabi> Arthur: You spot two groups of rebels. 23:04 < abudhabi> natsu: You spot another. 23:05 * Ishmael is chilling in a turret, armor on and personal weapons nearby just in case 23:05 * Arthur marks one for Ziggy, the other for Ishmael and relays locations of both to Nevar so he can make people have shots on their targets. 23:05 < natsu> @Arthur, Three groups @ 23:05 < Arthur> @I marked two, on my signal we are weapons free.@ 23:06 < Arthur> @Ishmael, Ziggy, torch the palace, then switch targets to marked hostiles.@ 23:06 < Nevar> @PGMP the third group if you can Natsu, I dont want to be sitting hear fat and happy for a missile@ 23:06 < Arthur> @And Ziggy, throw that link to the Sergeant over to me, I want to keep him up to date.@ 23:07 * natsu takes aim at the third group 23:07 * Ziggy mutters, "Aim low to reduce shrapnel." She transfers the call, she was taking off her armour to use the turret anyway. 23:07 < Ziggy> (Ortillery is for stationary targets, so Turrets doesn't work...) 23:07 < natsu> !2d6+1+1+2: Shoot PGMP 23:07 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Shoot PGMP": (6+3)+1+1+2. Total: 13. 23:08 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : Smart gunnery 23:08 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "Smart gunnery": (5+6)+3. Total: 14. 23:08 < Arthur> @Sergeant, we are engaging hostiles in the capital at this time. Gather your forces and tell me where the critical infrastructure is so I can avoid burning it to the ground.@ 23:08 < abudhabi> Anyone else shootan? 23:08 < Ziggy> !2d6+2: Not so smart gunnery 23:08 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "Not so smart gunnery": (6+1)+2. Total: 9. 23:09 < abudhabi> Hit by 5, hit by 6, hit by 1. PGMP deals normal damage, multiply the number of dice of starship weapons by 10. 23:09 < natsu> !d6,6: Auto 23:09 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Auto": (4), (3), (3), (1), (1), (4). Total: 4 3 3 1 1 4. 23:09 < abudhabi> Oh, so natsu is autofiring. 23:10 < natsu> 9,9,10 23:10 < abudhabi> Hits by 1, 1, 2. 23:10 < Ziggy> (I think we're shooting at the palace?) 23:11 < natsu> !12d6+1,2: Pewpew 23:11 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Pewpew": (6+5+5+3+4+1+2+5+4+2+2+4)+1, (6+5+3+6+6+4+6+1+4+3+2+4)+1. Total: 44 51. 23:11 < Arthur> (Yes, palace first, rebel groups after) 23:11 < natsu> !12d6+2: PEW 23:11 < PainBot> natsu rolled "PEW": (4+5+5+2+4+3+6+2+2+5+1+6)+2. Total: 47. 23:11 < Arthur> (Beam lasers are 2d6 starship grade, 20d6 to roll) 23:11 < Ziggy> !20d6: lala 23:11 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "lala": (5+2+3+2+4+4+1+2+3+2+6+3+4+5+5+4+4+6+3+4). Total: 72. 23:12 < abudhabi> Let me get this straight, one starship beam at palace, one at group, and PGMP at group? 23:12 < Ziggy> (I guess that's enough to destroy a room or two.) 23:12 < abudhabi> Or did I misunderstand? 23:12 < Arthur> Two starship beams at the palace, PGMP at a group. 23:12 < abudhabi> OK. 23:12 < Arthur> Next round, both starship beams at separate groups, PGMP at survivors 23:13 < Ishmael> !20d6 : massive overkill hooo 23:13 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "massive overkill hooo": (3+1+4+4+2+2+4+2+6+1+1+4+5+5+2+3+3+3+1+6). Total: 62. 23:13 < abudhabi> natsu wastes a group of rebels with his autofire. Ziggy and Ishmael unload starship grade weaponry at a non-reinforced structure. 23:14 < abudhabi> It explodes into superheated concrete. Good thing the atmosphere is thin! Otherwise it would be a serious fire hazard. 23:15 < abudhabi> !roll 2d6,2 23:15 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6,2": (1+6), (6+6). Total: 7 12. 23:16 < Ziggy> "I hope today's lesson is not 'destabilizing planetary governments is fun'..." 23:16 < abudhabi> One of the rebel groups is on the ball! Unfortunately, they don't have anything capable of piercing starship armour. There's a sound like rain on a rooftop heard from the inside. 23:16 < abudhabi> Do you return fire? 23:17 < Arthur> "Today's lesson is that if an agent of the Imperial ministry of justice shows up at your doorstep, tells you there are terrorists in the building next door and asks if you'll kindly stand down so they can deal with them, you don't fucking go off half cocked and try to deal with the problem yourself." 23:17 < Ishmael> (believe that's the plan, unless they're throwing down weapons) 23:17 < Ziggy> "It's their job." 23:18 < Arthur> (The orders didn't say anything about returning fire, our fire is supposed to be pre-emptive!) 23:18 < Arthur> "Are they shooting small arms at us?" 23:19 < Ziggy> "Yes." 23:19 < Arthur> "Make them stop please, it's annoying." 23:19 < abudhabi> "Small arms" meaning light anti-tank weapons. 23:19 * Ziggy shoots to terrify them. She's a bit uncomfortable using starship-grade weaponry on them directly. 23:19 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Roll at -2. 23:20 < natsu> (Can natsu see them?) 23:20 < Ziggy> !2d6 23:20 < PainBot> Ziggy rolled "2d6": (1+6). Total: 7. 23:20 < abudhabi> natsu: Sure. 23:20 < natsu> !d6,6: Auto For lulz 23:20 < PainBot> natsu rolled "Auto For lulz": (1), (4), (4), (2), (1), (5). Total: 1 4 4 2 1 5. 23:20 < abudhabi> !roll 20d6/2 23:20 < PainBot> abudhabi rolled "20d6/2": (3+4+6+3+3+4+6+4+5+5+3+5+4+2+4+2+3+1+1+5)/2. Total: 36.5. 23:20 < Arthur> (9, 10, 10?) 23:20 * Ishmael will ofset so some might survive, maybe it's good to have some around for trials 23:20 < Arthur> (Note, Ishmael's target would be other group of rebels) 23:21 < Ishmael> (yup, other set of rebels) 23:21 < natsu> 9,10,10 23:21 < abudhabi> Ziggy: Whoopsie! You didn't shoot far enough away from them. The explosion kind of threw them away. They aren't moving. 23:21 < Ishmael> (so also a bit of a penalty?) 23:21 < abudhabi> natsu: Hits by 1, 2, 2. 23:21 * Ziggy sighs. She has something to say, but it just comes out as "..." 23:22 < natsu> !12d6+2: pew 23:22 < PainBot> natsu rolled "pew": (4+5+1+1+4+5+4+6+2+1+5+5)+2. Total: 45. 23:22 < Ishmael> !roll 2d6+3 : Smart gunnery 2 revenge of the gun 23:22 < PainBot> Ishmael rolled "Smart gunnery 2 revenge of the gun": (4+6)+3. Total: 13. 23:22 < natsu> !12d6+3,2: PEW 23:22 < PainBot> natsu rolled "PEW": (4+3+6+5+5+2+3+5+1+1+3+5)+3, (5+6+2+5+1+3+1+4+3+2+2+5)+3. Total: 46 42. 23:22 < abudhabi> Ishmael: What are you shooting at? There are two target groups. Picking one at random? 23:23 < Ishmael> (the one ziggy isn't targeting) 23:23 < abudhabi> natsu sets his group on atomic fire, then Ishmael blows them up for good measure. 23:23 < Arthur> "Put us down close as possible to that group." 23:24 * Arthur points at the group Ziggy disabled. 23:24 * Nevar lands it 23:24 < Arthur> @Sergeant, we just disabled all major revolutionary forces we could see, feel free to move in and call us if you encounter resistance.@ 23:24 * Ziggy gets out of the turret and washes her hands a few times. 23:25 < abudhabi> @You have our sincerest thanks, Captain! This won't go unrewarded!@ 23:25 < Arthur> @Natsu, outward spiral, see if you can pick up any stragglers. Individuals and small groups to given a chance to surrender.@ 23:25 < Arthur> @Near, aft cargo ramp, the group we're landing near may have survivors. We'll want to stabilise them.@ 23:26 * natsu starts a slow circuit of the compound looking for bio signs/ signs of the rebels 23:26 * Arthur heads down to the aft cargo ramp to escort Near 23:26 < Ziggy> @It's... unlikely.@ 23:26 < abudhabi> Near: @On my way, Captain!@ 23:26 < natsu> @on it boss, but if any of them look at me funny....@ 23:26 * Ishmael heads towards the loading bay, sword in hand and rifle on his back 23:26 < Nevar> "need me at the con or am I to go groundpounding?" 23:26 * Ziggy puts her armour back on in the meantime, to follow them out in a minute or two. 23:27 < Arthur> "Someone has to stay with the ship, Ishmael can't fly and we may need Ziggy to drive the ambulance." 23:27 < Nevar> "got it, call if you need assistance" 23:27 < abudhabi> Alright. You land. But it's late. We're going to deal with wrap-up next week. 23:27 < Ishmael> (ishmael has basic small craft) 23:28 < Ishmael> (just not driving or in atmo)